foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Toffler (father)
What was the source used to find out Toffler's first name? -- Greer Watson 23:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I found it here: http://www.danaknight.com/EpGuide/season1/121.html DarkLantern 02:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :This of course creates a problem. How trustworthy is this source? The Toffler family are German, and their names are presumably also German; yet the spellings "Lily" and "Bernard" are clearly anglicized. I've listened carefully through "1966" without hearing "Garimay" at all, nor anything that might be phonetically similar—certainly not as applied to Toffler, Sr. :For a moment, I thought that the characters might have been mixed up, and "Garimay" might actually refer to the guy holding the precinct hostage (i.e. "Gary May"). But that won't fly either. His brother is named "Jimmy Lee". In any case, I found a picture of the actor on line; and it certainly looks like the man who played the elder Toffler—so "Garimay" must be the father. :This is a very colloquially phrased plot summary (e.g. "the perp"), presumably done by a fan from a tape of the episode. This means that errors can creep in all too easily. :I'm not at all sure how best to handle this. The surname is one thing: the DVDs apparently use "Toffler" in the subtitles; so it's reasonable to go with that. But no one (other than this source) has any first name for the father at all. -- Greer Watson 10:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think I'm inclined to agree with Greer here. I don't know that Judy's website is adequate. Is there any way we could contact the person maintaining her site? I know she died in 2004. I think the person helping maintain her site is Kristen Fife who I actually know from another organization than FK Fandom. I could easily contact her and see if we could find out some more information. But if she doesn't know what the source of Judy's information is, I'm inclined to say that until we read a script, the first name is in question. If it's in question, then what would you both feel is an equitable change to the page name? And how would you feel about pointing out the name "Garimay" in a footnote as a possible name and linking to Judy's page as the source so that we don't lose that reference for right now?--Kodia 13:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::Footnote, sure. I'm always up for a nice footnote. :::Options: Mr. Toffler; Toffler, Sr.; Toffler (father). I think my preference would be for the last of these. :::Yes, do please contact Kristen and see if she is, indeed, the one maintaining the site. She probably won't know Judy's source; but there's always the slim off-chance. -- Greer Watson 20:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) First response from Kristen, though no info yet: :Re: Judy F's Fanfic Page "Let me check my mail; I seem to recall something about it and I may have archived it." Just wanted to keep you updated as I received info. She says she'll get back to me if she has the information.--Kodia 01:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I've just rewatched the episode with the captions on and your both right at no time was he referred to as "Garimay" throughout the whole episode. His family called him "father" for most of the episode and simply as "Toffler". Herr Toffler was the closet anyonbe came to a first name. However, it's probably best to continue searching where they got the name from. I understand that there is quite a bit of fanfiction out there which I know very little about, perhaps it came out of one of them? DarkLantern 05:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah, but names given to characters by fans are a whole other ball game. The Character pages are supposed to be for canon. :Of course, sometimes a whole group of people write about the same thing, so that they—so to speak—share a fan version of the world of the show. But that's "fanon". There's a place for that; or there will be if/when we get around to making a Fanon page. However, as far as I know, if the name Garimay came out of a story, it never became sufficiently widespread to be considered fanon. :If there is a story out there that he appears in, though, then it can certainly have a link on this page in a "Fan Fiction" subsection. -- Greer Watson 07:38, 14 February 2009 (UTC) DarkLantern, the important thing that Greer didn't say is "Good work. We'll go with Garimay if that's what the episode uses." The episode always takes precedence. Script next, then subtitles if they're noted in the writeup as coming from such. Thankyou for checking on this. I appreciate it.--Kodia 12:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Have you heard anything back from Kristen? -- Greer Watson 05:38, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you haven't heard back from Kristen, it very likely means that she hasn't any information about this. What do you want to do? Since DarkLantern agrees that he's not referred to as Garimay in the actual episode (and no one's got back to us about having a script), should we consider changing the title of the page? Say to "Toffler (father)", or something like that? ::We should add a note about the name "Garimay", of course. As DarkLantern points out, the name is obviously out there—specifically on Judy's site, whatever the source she used for it. -- Greer Watson 18:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, no word yet so I agree.--Kodia 19:21, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::What title do you want to change it to? -- Greer Watson 22:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Toffler (father) probably. With possible redirects from Mr, and Sr as noted above?--Kodia 16:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done. Also the redirects. I've edited a bit, too—and made sure to add a note about the name "Garimay" and its source. -- Greer Watson 19:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC)